Pokemon Journeys:Kanto
by Gokukrish
Summary: Krish is a young boy from Pallet Town whose aim is to become a best Pokemon trainer and a Pokemon master,as he continues this journey with his friends Nathan and Nima. And have a strong rivalry against a kid named Randy from same class. Krish continues his journey through the Kanto region and more adventures wait for him to be discovered.
1. Chapter 0:Prologue

**H** **i Everyone, I am Gokukrish and this is my first Pokémon fan fiction / fan fiction story and I am new to story writing/telling so please bear with me and my English**

 **DISCLAMIER: -** **I DON'T OWN POKEMON FRANCHISE AND POKEMONS AND SOME CHARACTERS I AM GOING TO USE OR USING**

 **Thanks to Joy-Ling and his/her flash game "POKEMON TRAINER CREATOR" I was able to create my long journey trainer an appearance and one of his long journey companion an appearance**

 **And make sure to read and review me guys and his will give new innovative ideas and enthusiasm to write new chapters and stories and too my English**

 **THANKING YOU**

 **PROLOGUE**

Hi everyone, before telling about my adventures let me tell about myself and my family, my friends too. I am Krish, I am five years old who moved to Kanto region with my Uncle Mark Vincent and my aunt Mary Elizabeth from faraway region. We are living in Pallet town. I am studying in Pokémon academy in Viridian city and my Uncle worked in the department store in the city and my aunt was trying to make a restaurant and flower shop in the same city but couldn't afford that much money for the rent so she started making foods, sweets and grow flowers in the home itself and delivering in pallet town itself.

She is the famous cook and good flower maker in the town she even won the tournaments conducted in the town. She is very friendly with Xandu nursery too. My uncle is a hard worker he goes to the work in the early morning and comes home late night because there's lot of trainers visiting the route 22 for going in to Indigo plateau. My Uncle had a Pontya as his Pokémon and my aunt had as hers for helping her in home.

They joined me in the academy at the age of five in Grade One, because there is two reason the first reason is there is a rule in the region that every kid should have compulsory primary education and the second reason is the Pokémon technical institute is in between the Cerulean and Vermilion city and it is too far to travel from home and institute daily.

I met my friend Nima who is five year old girl she has two ponytails as her hair style from Grade One to still now and she loves cute Pokémon's so much. She is from Viridian city whose parents working in as scientists and one of the many geniuses who worked day, night and made Master Ball and Sliph scope, she lives with her grandparents. Because they only visit her few times because they are trying to create new inventions. And my another friend Nathan who is all time studying person his dad works as a Pokémon trainer in the Vermilion gym and as a Sailor in S.S. Anne too.

There is another most important person too in this academy is that the son of Daisy oak and his name Randy oak who is friend during my Grade One. We four were great friends .he was nice guy first then during the Grade Four and Five he always tease me, Nathan and other kids. Sometimes Nathan cries because of him. One day he teased Nima she suddenly got angry and beated him to pulp from then he never teases her and afraid of her. Whenever she is near with anyone he doesn't tease that person because of her presence.

In Academy they teach literature, geography, history, about Pokémon too etc... They conduct test during the graduate time at the end of the Grade Five before giving the Pokémon Trainer license and conduct temporary Pokémon battles too before that day this will test the trainer's ability and maturity, this is done in front of the great Professor Oak itself and he gives many Pokémon's every student for temporary battling to test the skills of trainer. There will be Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy of Viridian too. The failed persons in the exam will not be given the license and they should remain in the academy till they pass and some may continue the higher studies after passing.

 **At last I finished my prologue for my story and I will post the other chapters soon. The reasons I named my character after my name itself because I couldn't find any other name for another reason is even Pokémon creator had the same for his own created character the name KRISH indicates the meaning dark, NIMA means half moon which indicates her character being both nice and angrier as story and more stories progress. I liked this moon name this is also one of my friends real name similar too, NATHAN is one of my friends which have similar name to him and last one RANDY name means aggressive, rude mannered person and this guy is also my real life friend/rival too.**

 **The faraway region is none other Sinnoh I will tell it when story progress guys and I only going to use Kanto Pokémon's in this story and I going to use games, manga , anime, movie experience to write the story so please don't blame me for using it and notify it by reviewing and I will improve it next time.**

 **Guys please review about my prologue it will be great improvement for me for the upcoming chapters**

 **I have some questions guys,**

 **Should I make Nima, Nathan and Krish capture more Pokémon or less.**

 **How the story can be told in conversion or, trainer point of view or, author point of view.**

 **Should I include time and days to it?**

 **Should I include more rivals in starting itself or later.**

 **Should I make longer chapter or shorter ones?**

 **I am new to this fan fiction guys so please bear with me and I planned my starter for my character and rival. Please keep on reviewing guys' .The next chapter is coming soon until then, I am out.**

 **I updated or revised this prologue some days before and please review me if there is any mistake you notify. Thanking you for your support guys.**


	2. Chapter 1:First battle part-1

**Hi guys this is going to be the first chapter of the story of my fan fiction and thank you fblaziken and perilousfate for reviewing me. I will insert the players pokemon team and his friends too with levels of them in every summary of the chapter and I am going to insert it in the end summary too whether if there is a team change.**

It was a beautiful morning and sun is shining brightly in the Pallet town and I am with messed spiky black hair, fair skin, and bright red eyes and my name is Krish l am ten years old and living with my Uncle Mark Vincent, Aunt Mary Elizabeth. I am studying Grade Five in Pokémon academy at Viridian city. And my aim is to become a best Pokémon trainer and Pokémon master.

KRISH! Wake up its almost time for you to get ready for your Academy my aunt shouted from downstairs and I awake up slowly after hearing so many times from my aunt and i saw that my alarm clock has been stopped in the early morning itself,

WHAT THE…..?! I screamed in shock and did I all morning work , get dressed fast and came down to eat the morning breakfast as I came down I saw Mr. Mime sweeping the floors, I greeted him by telling "Morning Mr. Mime" and Mr. mime greeted me back with ' _Mime mime' ._ And saw my uncle reading Daily Bulb newspaper near the dining table and aunt is cooking the bread roast with some fruit jam.

I greeted my Uncle and Aunt and they greeted me back. Aunt Mary asked me "Did you watch the TV shows or Played Games late night?" I replied her with a smile while scratching back of my head. My uncle asked me" when is your written exam for graduation and when is the Pokémon Battle test? "

I told him that the exam are held tomorrow and today is the Pokémon battle test. And I told him that I will ace the battle today. I told the Pokémon will be sponsored by the great Professor Oak itself and it is conducted before him, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy of Viridian city.

While we are eating there was a Telecast going on the TV it was Oak who is giving the public speech in a some show "Hello everyone, I am Oak people call me the Pokémon Professor or Professor this world is inhabited by the creatures that we call Pokémon while saying he threw a ball and Purple color creature with big hears and with needle like thing on his head came out of it. People and Pokémon live together by supporting each other. Some people play with Pokémon, some battle with them. But we don't know everything about Pokémon yet. There are still mysteries surrounding them and it is to be solved. That's why I study Pokémon and about their characteristics, personalities and everything about them every day. And he thrown the Three Pokémon which is three starters for the new trainers who begin their journey" and the telecast is over and it was the longest telecast I ever seen and I thought myself.

And my aunt told me that the professor is back in town after spending six months in Pewter city museum for his research on moon stone evolution on Pokémon and he is came to distribute the starters for the kids who are all passing both the tests. And after eating the breakfast I left the home with my Uncle in his bicycle.

••••

I was in my class with my friends Nima, Nathan and discussing about the today's battle exam and tomorrows written exam. Nima had two pigtails with a blonde color hair, blonde color eyes and she is same age as me. Nathan is same as age us, he had more tan skin than us and he had green color centered spike and wears a black framed specs. And Randy was talking with the other kids and telling about his great grandfather achievements and he always keeps on blabbering about something with everyone and acts as cool guy, he had a long brown color hair and brown color eyes too and he is same age as me.

Then the male teacher and the Pokémon academy owner Earl Dervish came in and said, "Everyone pay attention here and let me introduce the great Pokémon professor Oak, Nurse Joy of Viridian city, and Officer Jenny of Viridian city. After the introduction they said hello to us respectively. Earl told Prof. Oak to give the students a good inspirational speech for doing best in their exam today and tomorrow.

Prof .Oak came near the black board and said "Hello to everyone again and gave his same speech what he gave in the telecast and told he had brought the Pokémon for the battle and said I don't know all your names but someday we can meet again and for some others we may meet again and again so don't be disappointed when I don't remember your face again" and as he told he left the board.

Officer Jenny blows the whistle told us to assemble in the battle field nearby and Nurse Joy was writing all our names and we were assembled in it. Within minutes they told us the battling schedule has been done. We saw our names and my name was last in last pair, Randy was in first pair, Nathan was in seventh pair and Nima was in thirteenth pair and there were totally sixteen pairs for battle between the thirty two students. Oak told us to pick a poke ball from the red box. As he told everyone picked the balls from it as we picked randomly there was numbered on every ball it was a different than normal poke ball .I picked a ball with number four on it, randy took number seven ,Nima picked thirty nine numbered ball and Nathan picked the nineteen on it.

We all tossed the ball and a Charmander came out of mine, a Squirtle of Randy, Jigglypuff out of Nima and Rattata out of Nathan. I was surprised to see a starter fire pokemon as mine and Charmander was confused see this new area and after staring me for a while and became happy and he climbed on to my shoulder, I saw Randy and his Squirtle giving a standing pose him, Nima hugged the cute little Jigglypuff and both were very happy and already started to know each other and at Nathan was little disappointed in Rattata he already didn't listen to him and he bite his head and he started to chew his hair. And there were different Pokémon everyone. And Oak told," So everyone received a Pokémon and LET THE BATTLE TEST BEGINS".

 **This is end of the chapter one and part one .so the next chapter will be soon and I going to wrote this chapter in the protagonist point of view. And I am going to write the other chapters and story as also protagonist point of view.**

 **Whenever I use** **••••** **it is change in time or same time but the place is different.**

 **Krish:-Charmander (temporary)**

 **Nima:-Jigglypuff (temporary)**

 **Nathan:- Rattata (temporary)**

 **Randy:-Squirtle (temporary)**

 **So please review me about this story and I am new to writing so this improves me. And until next time I am out.**

 **Updated:**

 **I reduced the number of battles from 40 to it is easy to pair them for future battles and it will be easy to read without confusion. So now there will be 16pairs and those who win move on to next to 8pair battles and thus it goes on.**


	3. Chapter 2:First battle part-2

**Hey guys this is the second part of first chapter to my story, Sorry for the late posting of this I got time now only to write it. Thanks for reviews guys it was useful for me to write this story and I hope this support will continue for my future chapters and story arcs.**

 **Krish : - Charmander (temporary).**

 **Nima : - Jigglypuff (temporary).**

 **Nathan : - Rattata (temporary).**

 **Randy : - Squirtle (temporary).**

Place: Battlefield (Somewhere near Pokémon center).

All of us assembled near the Battlefield and we were sitting in the benches near the field and we were in the order in which we are going to battle. It was time to start the first battle of the battle test and Prof. Oak told," So everyone received Pokémon and LET THE BATTLE TEST BEGINS". We heard him and Officer Jenny said "Even though I am an Officer but I will be the referee or otherwise known as Battle judge for all the matches which is going held today and going to start within few minutes, and one more important point is I want a fair battle from both opponents side".

Nurse Joy read the list for the battle and she said it loud "The First battle will be Between Randy Oak from Pallet town, great grandson of Prof. Samuel Oak and Lara of Pewter city both trainers may enter the field ".Both assembled to their positions. And Officer Jenny told the rules for the battle that is each trainer may have one Pokémon, no substitution is allowed when a Pokémon of either one of yours is not able battle means the match is over then the loser is eliminated from the match and the trainer cannot be continued and the winner will move on next round. Every cheered for both of them.

 **Randy Oak (Squirtle) vs. Lara (Nidoran** **).**

Lara told Randy that she is going to beat him but I saw a little impish smile in Randy face.

Randy picked the small Poke ball and pressed its middle button and it has become enlarged and as he did this he said " Squirtle, I choose you and let show them what we are made of " and tossed the ball in air and from the ball the blue creature came from the ball with a light as it touched the ground the light surrounding it disappeared, Squirtle said " _Squir"_ gave the Victory pose in hands by showing 'V' when it sees everyone after coming out of ball.

Lara did the same procedure and said "Nidoran , come on out and let's make this as our victory" and tossed the ball in air the blue needle Pokémon came with the light too and cried " _Nido"_ and gave a fierce look to the Squirtle. Both Pokémon took the battle stance mode.

•••

Meanwhile I and Nima were looking both of them, Nima was anxious to see the Randy lose to her friend Lara at the same time she was angry at him for giving the impish smile on her, she shouted to Lara to make $#!+ out of him. And I was keeping the keen eye on the blue needle Pokémon and thought "Hmm, So that is female Nidoran Pokémon". As I was looking at it Nathan came near me and asked "Without doubt I think you must be watching that poison Pokémon? And he continued there are two types of Nidoran Pokémon family one is male Pokémon and another is female Pokémon. I replied to him, Yeah I know that.

Then he said something new to me, "There is two thing I must say to you the first one is only the Nidoran's starting evolution can be breaded together and not their other evolutions and the second is that the shiny Nidoran looks exactly like the Nidoran but their opposite gender females are not as males but they looks like a gray". I was surprised to hear it and asked him where he learned that. He said, as my father was sailor so when we went to Johto and I learned that from a trainer in Goldenrod city he gave me a book which was written by Prof. Elm. I exclaimed with reply, Wow! Your dad and you are so cool dude because you can visit other places too around the world and see as many as new Pokémon. He nodded in agreement with smile on his face.

•••

Jenny said "the let the match start now". Randy told Lara to go first and attack Squirtle . Lara accepted it in agreement.

Lara said, "Nidoran, use Growl on Squirtle". She commanded Nidoran .

A small Growl of voice came from Nidoran with some rings affected the 's attack fell But it didn't cause any difference.

Prof. Oak said," Oh, for Pete's sake…So pushy always. Trainers, you never had a Pokémon battle before, have you? A Pokémon battle is when Trainers pit their Pokémon against each other. The Trainer that makes the other Trainer's Pokémon faint by lowering their HP to '0,' wins. But rather than talking about it, you'll learn more from experience. Try battling yourself".

He said,"Lowering the foe's stats will put you at an advantage".

Now Randy told,"Squirtle use Tail whip back to back" and commanded his Squirtle.

Itcried _"Squir" and_ nodded then it used its small blue tail whipped and wags it in air cutely.

Lara said Nidoran to dodge, but it can't dodge the barrage of tail whip and he screamed little pain. Its defense stats heavy lowered down.

Suddenly the Squirtle felt its tail is numb and showed the suffering pain in its face. Then Lara understood that it is poisoned by the Nidoran's Poison Point Ability. And the Squirtle had it is HP slightly reduced and it received poison status from that.

But Randy didn't lose his confident on Squirtle, now Lara told Nidoran to use Tackle.

Nidoran ran suddenly to smack his body on Squirtle. Randy commanded Squirtle to dodge and it dodged in right time. Even though he dodges the attack he still got its HP little slightly down again and showed its pain in its face too.

Prof. Samuel Oak said," Inflicting damage on the foe is the Key to any battle. But now I think the Nidoran missed its chance".

Randy shouted to Squirtle , "Now finish of this battle with Tackle". Squirtle lunged towards Nidoran . Lara told Nidoran to dodge but it can't dodge right on time .Squirlte smacked on Nidoran with its shell body and Nidoran had fallen down and it tried to stand up but it can't then it fell down and had swirls on it eyes.

I told Nathan," wow a KO in one hit he is super strong after all he is the nephew of Blue and Gary.

Nathan shakes his head up, down slightly and told "it got fainted in one KO because of the barrage of tail whips it lowered the foe's defense down." I was shocked by his reply and then I got aware of the opponents stat lowering attacks as serious and I started to think about a right strategy for facing it and not got hit by it or affect by it.

Prof. Oak said," If you win, you earn prize money, and your Pokémon will grow so battle other trainers and make your Pokémon strong but you can't win prize money now because of the battle tournament conducted for making you guys as trainer and so you guys are not trainers yet".

Officer Jenny said, "The Victory goes to Randy from Pallet town and moves on to next round".

Randy withdrew Squirtle by telling that, "Take a deep rest partner". And showed all time pose and waved his hand to everyone only his friend's Billy and Timmy waved him back and shouted "Randy, Randy ".Nima booed at them and Randy for this behavior.

Lara also withdrew her Pokémon went crying to nearby tree. And Nima couldn't see this and went to comfort her on her Nidoran's grief. After sometime both came and she told any of us will face him in the next round and we will avenge for you I and Nathan agreed to this. Nurse Joy came and asked the ball from her and told let me heal this for you and she went Randy an asked too she then gave it to the Chansey which came with a trolley went in to center.

After Randy's match the five matches took place in that matches Billy and Timmy was two of them who won the battles.

Now the seventh battle is going to be taken place and both the trainers now assemble on the field, said by Officer Jenny. Nathan said to me,"now it's my turn to win this match".

Officer Jenny announced that the Nathan is the trainer from Pewter City and Phil of Viridian City now both are requested to stand on the Positions, and she told" lets the seventh match of the first round BEGINS!"

 **Nathan (Rattata) vs. Phil(Spearow).**

Both threw the Poke balls at the same time. Rattata and Spearow came out of their respective balls.

Phil commanded his Spearow first "Spearow use peck on Rattata". Nathan told Rattata to dodge and then use Tailwhip, Rattata " _Ratta"_ nooded in agreement, Spearow tried to hit Rattata a barrage of times with its beak but Rattata dodged successfully and used Tail whip too.

Phil don't know how the Spearow's attack missed Nathan told with a smile even though Spearow have Keen eye as its ability which can't be missed but it won't work on Rattata because it has Run away as its ability so it dodge and Runaway from some attacks and some Pokémon too. Then he told Rattata to use Tackle. Rattata hits the Spearow hardly with Physical attack which was a critical it. Phil didn't have time to think so he said to Spearow to use leer, Spearow was trying to stand barely and used his eyes and stared at Rattata this did reduced the Rattata's defense little bit but the it was not effective. Nathan ordered Rattata to use Tackle one more time And Rattata with a smile on its lips agreed and chraged its whole body towards the Spearow and attacked it this was also a critical had swirls on its and collapsed on the ground.

"Spearow fainted so the winner is Nathan from Pewter City and he moves to next round "told by Officer Jenny.

Nathan, Phil withdrew their Pokémon respectively and gave them to Chansey.

As he came to the bench I told Nathan, "You did buddy and now you are qualified for the next round".

He Replied with a thanks and Nima was happy to see him as he won the match without a sweat but she was still with Lara to Grief and comfort her.

Then one more battles took place and it was some Random guy who won the match.

So the First 8 matches of first round is finished and now it is Break time so everyone let's eat some snacks ,get refreshed our selves first and after that lets continue our battle said Officer Jenny.

 **So the First chapter and second part has been finished and sorry for the late post guys because I got stuck with my college studies and work. And I got the chapter half done, did many work on this chapter or part and this is the final result of it. I don't know how many parts will go on for this chapter one so please bear with me guys and don't know when I will do the next one too. But it will be done soon. I did some changes to the prologue and edited some lines in chapter one part one too. Please review me about this chapter too. Sorry for writing this chapter this much long and sorry for writing the battle part to detailed because I really don't know how to write it. I will use the ability sometimes and I use only gen 3 abilities. I wrote them as their respective ability itself I think so and I think I overdid it so please mention about it too.**

 **I have some questions which need to be answered guys:**

 **What Bird Pokémon or flying type Pokémon of Kanto region except Pidgey I choose it for my companions, who and for whom?**

 **And I wanted to do some spin off chapters for example about Rival journey at some points, Evil organization if any, Family, Lab Pokémon's, etc…. what you guys think about it ?**

 **Should I write about the companion's battle too or should I skip them from next chapter?**

 **I added some Pokémon cries to whether they are correct or not? And should I add them from the next chapter or not what you guys think about it?**

 **And guys what you think about the new Pokémon sun and moon info and new Pokémon's introduced I like the Pikipek very much and what Pokémon guys like?**

 **So the next chapter will be soon and review me and pm me if I made some mistakes until next time I am out.**


	4. Chapter 3:First battle part-3 Vengeance

**Hi guys at last here is the third and final part of chapter one of story. And sorry for posting it late (I mean very, very late).**

 **Krish : - Charmander (temporary).**

 **Nima : - Jigglypuff (temporary).**

 **Nathan : - Rattata (temporary).**

 **Randy : - Squirtle (temporary).**

Place: Battlefield (Somewhere near Pokémon center).

 _After the recess period second half of the battle test has been started. Before the break the first 8 matches took place. Now Then 4 more battle took place before Nima's battle and it was some random guys who won. Now it is Nima's turn to battle._

 **Nima (Jigglypuff) (Mankey).**

"Now the battle between Nima and Peter begins" Officer Jenny said.

 _Both came to the field and stand opposite to each other_

"Jigglypuff, I choose you" said Nima. _It appeared from the ball with the cry "Jiggly"_.

And Peter told "Come on out, Mankey". _"MannKeyy" it came from the ball with frustrated cry._

Nima told"Let me make the first move, now Jigglypuff use Sing on Mankey".

 _It said_ " _Jiggly" and nodded in agreement by singing a song a wave of musical notes towards Mankey._

"Mankey dodge" Peter ordered. _Mankey tried to dodge but couldn't and got hit by the musical notes. Mankey became sleepy and fallen sleep in the same place._

"Now Jigglypuff, use pound continuously" Nima said to Jigglypuff. _And it did as she ordered. Mankey had swirls on its eyes. I said to myself "Even the Fighting type lost to a Normal/Fairy type"._

"Mankey is unable to battle the winner is Nima" Officer Jenny announced the victory of Nima.

 _Officer announced the next pair to come to the field._

•••

Meanwhile Nima and Nathan gave their poke ball to Chansey for healing. "Chansey" it responded happily and went into Poke Center and Nurse Joy called the name of the persons who gave the poke balls for healing to take it back again from the center. So we went to the Poke Center together I was wondering about my battle and I saw Randy was in the center.

"Hello Nerds, it's nice to see you guys won the battle by fluke and lucky I think" Randy said towards Nima and Nathan. Nima got angry we calmed her and she said"As you said we have luck to win by our sides and we will surely win the upcoming battles". Randy pointing towards me and said"Let's see where that twerp behind you as the luck to win his match and losing in the first round itself". Nima confronting and said "Hey watch your words before speaking, we will who is the real twerp here". He and his friends Billy and Timmy left the place by laughing.

We left the building too after receiving the Poke balls. In the same time the battle was ended which was started while we were in the center and the second half of the next match is taking place on and it also ended when we went near the field.

•••

Officer Jenny told "Now the last contestants may enter the field Krish from Pallet Town and Kakar from Cerulean City".

 **Krish (Charmander) vs Kakar (Bulbasaur).**

"Come out Buddy" as I said I throw the Charmander's Poke ball first and Kakar did too and thrown the ball.

 _Charmander came out with his cry "Char" and had a fiery look in his eyes._

 _Bulbasaur came out with his vines open and cried "Saur"._

"Charmander use Scratch on Bulbasaur" I commanded Charmander first without wasting any time.

"Bulbasaur dodge and use Growl" said Kakar. _Bulbasaur dodged Charmander's attack_

"Charmander you too dodge and use Growl" I said to Charmander. As I said Charmander dodged the Bulbasaur's Growl and used Growl on Bulbasaur.

 _Bulbasaur couldn't dodge or jump from it because of its small and heavy body._

"Now Charmander use Scratch back to back on Bulbasaur" I ordered Charmander.

Kakar told bulbasaur to Dodge.

 _Bulbasuar also dodged the first set of scratch but it could not dodge the barrage of scratch which came after that. Bulbasaur got fainted from the Charmander's attack and had swirls running around his eyes._

Officer Jenny" The winner is Krish from Pallet town, and this battle concludes the top 16 out of 32, now the top 16 is separated in 8 pairs and person who have won the previous matches can pick a ball now, then the matches for top 8 will begun in few minutes".

Charmander and I were excited in happiness because of the victory on the same time Kakar was withdrawing the Bulbasaur back to its ball. I went to him and said," Hello I am Krish, that was a good battle I think this is our first battle, I enjoyed it very much and thank you for this moment"

He said to me that"Yeah this is my first battle too, it is nice battle and I enjoyed it too by the by my name is Kakar and Good luck for your next battles".

We both shake the hands and I said" I hope we meet in future and have an official battle". And he replied with smile "Yeah I hope so too". He left to the Poke center.

•••

I went in search of Nima, Nathan and I saw them I waved toward them and they waved me back. I ran towards them with Charmander on my shoulders. After reaching them I said "Hey guys I won the battle against Kakar and I never seen him before". Nathan replied "Yes Krish, it was nice one and Kakar was a transfer student who joined here today and we didn't get notified because of the test which is going on right now".

We all saw Randy and his gang coming towards us and said "Hey twerp that was fluke winning and I hope you will lose and your sidekicks also going lose in next matches for sure just watch it come on guys let's go and see the pairs for the battles". Nima shouted on Randy with anger" watch your words before speaking". They left with loud laugh. We three went to poke center, and gave my ball to Chansey for healing. It took my ball for healing.

We came to the announcement place where Officer Jenny was speaking" Attention everyone now the pairs top 8 battle will be selected and the top 16 will pick one card from the 2 rows of cards which is on the table".

We went in order we won Randy picked the 1st card in the 1st row, Nathan picked the 7th card on the second row, Nima picked the 3rd card on 1st row, and as everyone picked there was only one card left which was 8th on the second row I picked it with no choice.

And I turned saw the card to see the order and I was shocked to see because it was against some random in the 8th battle pair. Randy's was 2nd battle, Nima was 6th and Nathan was 5th battle. _I thought to myself" why I am the only person to battle last again"._

And Officer Jenny said "Now the pairs are made let's start the top 8's 1st match in 5 minutes". Then Chansey came with some poke balls which was given for healing and I picked mine.

•••

Officer Jenny said the" now the last match of top 8 begins and the trainers come to the field"

I went to the field after hearing the announcement with Charmander following me and I said to him "let's win this battle together partner".

 **Krish(Charmander) vs Carl(Abra).**

"Charmander use Scratch on Abra" I said to my Pokemon.

Carl was smiling and said "It will be a pure waste to attack on Abra and I don't need to dodge at all because it would teleport automatically".

And I replied "Your Abra can teleport but it cannot escape".

Carl said "Let's see about that".

"Charmander use Scratch continuously and watch about surroundings". Abra kept on using teleport automatically and it used followed a pattern like a square and I figured out the pattern.

 _Charmander become little tired of running and chasing it for 2 times._

Carl kept on laughing.

"Charmander keep on steady buddy and when I say run get ready to run" I said to Charmander. And he nodded in agreement.

"Charmander use Scratch" as I said. He did it. He ran towards Abra but it teleported already.

"Now run diagonally in left side Charmander". As I predicted the Abra moved on its own even without I am using the attack.

Meanwhile everyone was confused on my act and command. Randy said "He is going to lose anyway instead of going against it why he is commanding him to run in some other side and even if he goes towards Abra it keeps on teleporting then eventually Charmander is going to get tired and fall to the ground".

"Now run diagonally and try to use scratch Charmander" I said to him. Charmander ran fastly and at the same time abra tried to teleport.

Everyone got shocked even Carl because Abra got hit by the attack .As I predicted Abra came to that spot and Charmander was in that spot because of sprinting fastly there.

"Now Charmander run towards the direction you came" I said to Charmander and nodded in agreement and he sprinted back straight. At the same time Abra teleported to next spot and within few seconds he was ready to teleport again. But this time Charmander already reached the designation and when Abra's body started to visible Charmander attacked him.

Atlast Abra got fainted from the attack. Charmander was smiling in the heavy breathing because of running faster and he was too much exhausted he just sat on the ground and I went to him and patted on his head and said with a smile" That was awesome buddy now take rest and you did your best".

"No way Abra got fainted from the attack" Carl said and started running after picking Abra. Nathan and Nima came together and wished me in chorus" Congrats mate for winning the match".

Nima told "Now three of us won the matches so far and I think one of us might face each other in the next round so we must give our best". Me, Nathan agreed together and said "We surely will". Randy watched us from far with his friends and thought to himself with a spooky smile "These brats did well let's see what they do in the next round and especially that spiky kiddo". I sneezed and Nathan asked" hey buddy did you got cold by any chance" .I replied him" No, Nathan I think someone must be thinking about me or talked about me somewhere and I don't know who it might be".

I said to both of them" Come on let's go to Pokémon center and heal our Pokémon's "and they agreed. Officer Jenny was getting the list for the next round while we are in the center and Chansey came with the poke balls of ours we conveyed our thanks to her then we left the building.

We assembled near the announcement place and Officer Jenny was getting to say" Now the top 8 match contenders are,-".

 _There was a huge blast came from the gym side and we all got shocked._

We all went to the building side and saw it was burning suddenly Officer Jenny called the FireFighting guys and Nurse Joy went to take ambulance from the Pokémon center and called from the human hospital to get some help.

Within mintues the whole town got surrounded in black clouds and some people in white and black with "R" symbol on their shirts got out and ran as fast as they could at the same time Officers came and some other Jenny's came in the bike some went after them.

The FireFighting guys came with some 2 huge Blastoise's, 4 Wartortle's and with some Squirtles which had an orange scarfs around their necks. And they started to use Waterguns and Hydro pumps and some other moves. _It was the first time I saw the real force of the Hydro pump._

Oak, Our teacher, one of Officer Jenny told us to stand back and they covered us from the erupting fire. We three of them saw the faces of Randy and shows the many emotions such as regrets, worries, unpleasant, obsess with anxious of seeking for someone in the building.

Oak throwed some balls from them a Dragonite, Charizard, Pidgeot, Poliwrath, Sandslash and Sandshrew came out then he commanded them" Dragonite use Twister, Charizard use Air cutter, Pidgeot use Hurricane, Poliwrath use Rain dance and then Water gun, Sandslash use Sandstorm and then dig in to the ground go to the building search for Blue, Sandshrew you keep on using the Sandstorm" they all nodded in agreement and this is the first time students we saw his Pokémon's. Then I realized they were worried because his grandson and uncle of Randy Blue was the gym leader of the Viridian City was struck in the fire debris of the building.

The power of the Aircutter, Hurricane was so powerful they created some heavy waves of air and gust. The Twister made them more powerful by spinning the rain and Sand from the Raindance and Sandstorms. The Raindance move power upped the water moves of other Pokémon's the weather was changed because of the Sandstorms blowing very strong. At last the fire was getting into smaller flames and trying to go off because of the precautions, preventions done by all Pokémon's and humans working together.

In the building Blue was helping assistants and some trainers who planned to challenge him in the gym to get out of the gym safely and he showed them the way he throw 3 balls Arcanine, Rhydon ,Alakazam came out and told them to lead the way for them safely. He said to himself" I will not leave anyone who caused this trouble by teaching them a lesson".

Then some shadow figures came from the Smoke and introduced themselves by saying "We are the cause for this and we are Team Rocket revised version we did this because this is the gym of the old Team Rocket boss Giovanni's now the new boss ordered us to destroy this place and we will soon unleash our plan in no time" then the grunts with the help of their Pokémon Weezing and Arbok used the smoke to escape. They said to him that you are not a worthy gym leader as Giovanni was during that time and they told "You ruined the title 'Ruler of the lands' gym by using different types because he was specialist in ground types".

One of the grunts Pokémon used Poison sting on Blue and he got poisoned by the surprised attack and fell on down he tried to call his Blastoise out but he went into unconsciousness. Meanwhile Sandslash found him on the floor unconsciously and used Gyroball on the walls and used the Crushclaw which was effective on the walls. Then it took his hands and putted around its neck .Blue slightly opened his eyes and saw Sandslash mirage blur image thought himself" Is it Gramps Spikes?"

We all saw some Pokémon figures and some persons coming out of the building. Blue's Pokemon guided them to Officers and Healers there waiting with medic kit. was slightly happy to see blue's Pokemon and wondered he might be safe. Then in the distance Sandslash came with unconscious Blue with him as soon as Oak saw him he ran as fast as he could and Randy also ran towards him and with tears in eyes he kept on asking the blue's unconscious body "Uncle Blue! Wake up! , Uncle! What happened, Please open your eyes for god's sake".

Oak found that he was poisoned by seeing the bluish purple color around his neck, chest and its keep on spreading on his body immediately he asked the ambulance to take him to hospital and now he was taken to the hospital he went with him in the ambulance. He told Randy to stay here with officers and other students.

All of us thinking questions such as "Who would have caused this?, why they did this?, what they want actually?". In Randy's mind he thought "I will never forgive them whoever did this to my family and I will get my revenge on them soon and this is a promise".

 **That's all folks for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter please review me if I made any mistakes and I deeply ask sorry for posting this story late and I edited some features in the battle format in previous chapters too because I felt very confused while writing the next round matches. I will post the next chapters as soon as possible.** **Guys I used different font for expressing self-thoughts and the action taking place other than conversation or other aspects of the chapter. The words goes to missing while adding them in fanfic doc manager if you guys have remedy or solution please tell me.  
**

 **Here is the question of the day:**

 **Who would be the new boss?**

 **And what is their aim and motive now?**

 **Will the Randy keep the promise and will he get vengeance on them?**

 **What Pokémon you like to see in any of the characters party?**

 **Do you guys like the other NPC's I used does anyone want them appear again in future?**

 **And what new Pokémon in sun and moon you liked and what Alolan form you guys liked?**

 **What Pokémon you guys think should get the Alolan form?**

 **What starter evolution you guys liked?, Mine is Litten's evolution Torracat.**

 **Until next time I am out see you guys in next chapter and Advance Halloween wishes for those who celebrate it and Advance Diwali wishes to Indian viewers and readers.**


	5. Chapter 4:Trenchy Farewell

**Hello guys how you doing here is the fourth chapter of my story and quick recap of my previous chapter the battle exam was going on until they here huge blast from the Viridian city Gym which was caused by team rocket and blue was injured in this process.**

 **Krish: - No Pokémon on hand**

 **Nima: - No Pokémon on hand**

 **Nathan: - No Pokémon on hand**

Place: Pokémon Academy.

Earl dervish started to speak "Students today's battle will be stopped because of the event caused in the Viridian Gym so Professor. Oak, Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy won't be here today with us and the written exam will take place tomorrow as it scheduled, at last one more thing every one return their temporary Pokémon to your respective teachers and do as they say" we all agreed to him.

I let my Charmander out and said" Thank you for everything you done today buddy, I will see you again in future until then farewell and take care of yourself", then I patted on his head.

 _While doing this he like it very much and he showed cute smile on his face this made me to smile also._

Like myself everyone did this to their Pokémon Nima, Nathan released their Pokémon's too Nathan's Rattata was trying to get his head no matter what he says and Nima was also trying to say good bye to Jigglypuff was trying to cry but Nima calmed it and she couldn't leave it too. Because her grandparents have them since they owns fields in and around Pewter city.

Randy was not in good mood to say goodbye in a proper way to Squirtle. He was just simply standing in front of Squirtle and his friends don't know what to do with him. We were surprised to see this Squirtle just hugged him and he don't know what to do, in both of them eyes we saw tears with a smile. Randy said "Thanks partner I hope we each other meet again, that made me feel better partner" Squirtle just showed a smile with 'V' symbol on his hand. We were relieved that Randy feels better. His friends were also happy to see him like this. Even they said their good byes to their Pokémon's. Everyone in our class gave our farewells to the temporary Pokémon's and we gave it back to our respective teachers. Kakar was standing silent in front of his Bulbasaur and it was in confusion too. Bulbasaur then gave his vines to his hand but he rejected it and returns it back to the ball. We gave the balls back to teacher in the order we got it.

 _Earl dervish was watching everything and everyone's action in the academy._

Time: Afternoon

After finishing our classes we all three decided go to see the gym condition and we went north side of the school. We saw the detritus of the buildings all over the ground. There were lots of construction vehicles, some muscle Pokémons lifting the debris, some workers, fire fighters, and police too. They were all busy doing their work. We saw how hard they were working to clear the building. We went near to the debris suddenly we were confronted by a young man in a black trench coat.

The young man said" Hello kids, I'm Koya an Interpol officer let me ask some questions and I want your cooperation guys." He showed his id while he speaking to us.

Nathan replied" Hello sir, nice to meet and we will cooperate". He said this after seeing his id.

Koya said "Good, let's sit and talk on the bench near the Pokemart. We walked there.

 _First we introduced ourselves and he greeted us back._

Koya said" I'm from Sinnoh region and actually I'm here in Kanto for another case, but my superior wanted me to investigate here first". And He continued "like I asked earlier can you guys answer me the questions because I have to report it to my superior officer, Okay now let me go straight to that 'Did you guys see anything suspicious during the incident?' and any useful things you want to add also that also okay for me".

Nathan replied "Yes sir, we saw some guys in black outfit's came out in the smoke during the incident , the adults all say that they resemble team rocket and Blue was poisoned severely, some of the workers and trainers in the Gym also injured because of this incident. Now Blue and others are in the hospital Oak is taking care of him. That's all we know sir and lastly some of the police followed the shadowy figures we don't know what is the result of it".

Koya thought himself" Team rocket, uh…, interesting and looker will be interested to hear that".

Koya said "Thanks you guys for the information, I will meet and ask Prof. Oak, Officer Jenny later about this, I asked the locals first instead of police to know if they saw the convicts or any shady guys, I even planned to come to the academy to know more from the students luckily I founded you guys. I have to mention this too thanks for sharing the precious time with me and let's hope we meet in the future again sometime."

We all said Thank you in one voice. He left with a smile on his face towards the Pokemart. Nima mentioned "It's getting late we should head back to our homes soon and we all agreed and went to the four way crossing near the Academy . Krish asked Nathan "How you going to home today buddy?". He replied "As usual my father will pick me up near the rock tunnel or with the help of Reyley's Abra teleporting service by renting an Abra for 10 poke's to go to Vermillion city and it won't be a problem". Nima said to Krish" See you don't need to worry about him every time and he is not a toddler to be afraid of Pokémon's in those route's". We all said goodbyes to each other Krish headed towards the south east direction of the route and while others went north side.

 _Krish thought himself" Why I went to the crossing since I already were near the Pokemart, now I look like a halfwit twerp which Randy always says about me"._

When Krish went inside Pokemart he saw someone he know before was talking to his uncle.

 **Who the person could be?**

 **I think you guys know Koya if you were manga reader and this is the fourth chapter so how is it guys**

 **Few days ago the Sun and Moon demo came with the Demo some were able to data mine the dex and who is your favorite Pokémon?**

 **Few days ago the starters final evolutions, their names and their types came my favorite is Incineroar even though he look like fighting type this is first time there is a Primary fire and Secondary Dark type, he is the first fire dark type to stand in two legs the other dark fire is Houndour, Houndoom they had fire as secondary type, I would have picked him even if he is fighting type, shiny looks Badass for him , rowlet and decidueye , now days Pokémon company makes individual moves for every Pokémon, Incineroar new move is awesome I am waiting to see it anime and who is your Favorite evolution starter?**

 **And what you guys think who will ash pick as starter and what pokemon he is going to catch in alola? My pick is litten, pikipek , lycanroc mid night form, wimpod, formantis, Jangmo-o.**

 **Please review me and pm me about this chapter and until next time I am out.**


	6. Chapter 5:Past Route

**Hi everyone, this is Gokukrish, and here is the next chapter! I am happy to credit those who reviewed and gave support while trying to enjoy my story, despite how I'm still improving with the help of a few authors I've reached out to. A special thanks to Flblaziken, Fancyyy, and Insane Dominator for helping with this story and chapter. And I will credit those person who is going helps in the upcoming chapters or story.**

 **Credit: - Flblaziken, Fancyyy**

 **My Special Thanks to Insane Dominator for Beta reading this chapter and making this chapter a better one by re writing the chapter with the content I gave him.**

 **In this chapter onwards, I intend to post more frequently, so the updates may either be rapid or slow, depending on the situation I'm in. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Last time, Krish and his friends met an Interpol named Koya and he established his mission. At a point, Krish went to the Pokemart and saw someone he knew speaking to his uncle. Who could it be?**

 **ᴥᴥᴥ - from now on wards if I use this symbol it means it is taking place at the same time as the main characters were in some other place and sometimes to continue that timeline to the main one**

 **Krish: - No one on hand.**

* * *

 **ᴥᴥᴥ**

Location: Pokemart.

"Hey Vincent, It's been a long time. Haven't seen you since the Interpol graduation" Koya said. "How've ya been?"

Vincent was surprised by Koya's sudden visit, but nonetheless came out with a response of his own. "Koya! Hey long time no see; nice to see you buddy!"

Koya seemed to be overwhelmed in a similar case, "It's been 23 years since that time and my assignment."

"23 years? Felt like yesterday."

"Well age aside, how you doing and how is your life? I hope it isn't as bad as mine?"

"Oh yeah; what makes you say that?" Vincent questioned.

"…nothing."Koya said. _He thought himself even though I finished many missions I am still in pursuing the first mission._

Vincent smiled while stocking the Potions in shelves and vending machines "Nothing? Is that your answer? My family and I are good; I think you wouldn't be surprised to hear this since you don't know it. My first assignment was to visit Unova region and work with Tedesco. While gathering the info, I competed in Unova league too – making the top 8 - then I got the friendship of the Unova Champion by my partner."

"What you had a Partner?" Koya exclaimed and sighed by his friend's reply.

"Yep, Lachii, that's his code name. I worked there for, maybe, 10 years disguised as a pokemarter in Castelia City and even got married to champion's sister, Mary. I quit my job as Interpol after that incident and came here with my wife, my son Matthew, and my nephew. How've ya been, old friend?" He finally asked.

Koya was shocked from both the reply and question after reliving himself he told "You have a family and nephew now? I didn't know you were here to begin with as I came to Kanto and dumb luck's got me here today in Viridian City." Koya thus cleared his throat then, looking at his old colleague with a serious intuition. "I'm here on a mission and a new quest too ".

And Koya continued "Some say there's been a man who's a ponytail hairstyle he wears a Vest and even some times in a dark cloak too, he have a Plusle and dark dragon pokémon . And I am in pursuit of him. But that's just the tip of the iceberg. Now the side quest is about Team Rocket interfering in Viridian City Gym. I asked the residents about the mystery man and the grunts whereabouts, so I thought visiting Mart would be a good idea to know anything suspicious persons visited here. And I guess you can say the rest is history from there."

Vincent seemed perplexed. "Hmm, so that's your reason, uh? I didn't saw that one coming."

"Anything will do." Koya looked at Vincent with a small plea; it actually made the store worker to give in. "If you have any detail on this man lookalike or these Team Rocket fellows, now's good as time as any. Please, old friend?"

Vincent smiled. "Now that you mention it, I actually saw something a few days ago like you mentioned. There was an old man who was through with a Plusle and he bought some Hyper Potions, Full Restores, Max Revive, and Full Heals too. At least what the receipt said."

Koya turned away, looking suspiciously towards an aisle. "And you're positive there was nobody like that otherwise?"

"Yeah I am sure, there is no one else".

ᴥᴥᴥ

 _At that instant, the door opened, and the bell got both Koya and Vincent's attention. It was Krish._

"Hello Uncle Mark, I came~e?" Krish said, the inflection of his voice turning from happy to questionable upon seeing Koya speaking to his uncle.

Vincent abrupt the conversation by scratched the back of his head back with a smile. "Nice seeing ya, kid. Wish I could talk more, but I got places to be.." He looked back towards Koya with a nod. "Until next time, sir''

Koya nodded back, but added no input.

Koya grinned at Krish. "Hey Krish, it's good to see you too." He turned towards Vincent. "So he's your uncle then? It's nice seeing you sir; Guess I can see a slight resemblance."

While Koya decided to leave, he was passing Krish. _He stopped at the doorway ._ Krish didn't move, but Koya spoke towards him, his voice hushed. "Thanks for helping me a while ago. Here " Krish felt something drop into his hand.

 _It felt surprisingly heavy, but inside one could hear grain or crackers. Filled with cream was as well._

"Macarons, still fresh which made from the Sinnoh's best ingredients."

Krish was perplexed, almost shutting down in a moment's notice. It was so sudden. Krish said "Tha-Thanks sir."

Koya didn't bother looking back at Krish's shocked expression as he exited the building, his steps pacing him farther and farther away. With inquiry and questions fresh in the air, Krish couldn't be sure what happened, but reality hit him when Vincent took up the conversation.

"Hey son, you have to go home yourself. There is a cargo coming from Vermillion City, and I've gotta be there to pick it up." He explained. "Don't worry too much; I'll be back by nighfall."

"Who says I'll be worried?" Krish raised a brow.

Vincent chuckled low, rolling his eyes. "Well, whatever. Here" He tossed something towards Krish. Fortunately for the younger male he caught it. He looked down at it with shock as it was a Poke Ball, his Uncle's Pokémon. He looked back up with shock yet again. "Ponyta will get you home safely. Jump over ledges or battling wild Pokémon on Route 1, it doesn't matter. Just be careful, okay?"

Krish nodded a yes. While he was confused on the macaron ordeal, Koya, and now Ponyta, he just gave up and just left. He turned and exited, leaving his Uncle with a slight huff as the man resumed his duties.

Location: Route1.

Krish went south of the Viridian City, which joined with the path Route 1.

He kept on going and went on the ledges while whistling, being ever so carefree as he hopped over the next one. It had become little darker, with the sun setting behind the set of trees in the far west.

As he landed, a sudden cry of a Pokémon got his attention. His eyes widened upon hearing it. "Someone needs help?"

Another cry bellowed, this sounded more of anguish.

"Hang on!" Dropping his casual mood, he kicked into a run and off towards the cry of pain. He hurried pass a set of trees, moving the branches out of the way and scouted the area in the distance.

What he saw was something he was caught completely off guard with. His eyes again widened, but the sight made him freeze up as though he'd been by an Icy Wind. Ahead was a Pidgey, but it was being attacked by something far larger. Around it appeared to have been several other Fearow, and they look mad.

They pressured the Pidgey, forcing the Tiny Bird Pokémon to cower in fear in the tall grass as on as they were hitting him with their beaks, pecking in harassment.

 _Was it a dispute of territory? Means of food? Domination? It didn't matter, but Krish knew that from a guilty human conscience that he couldn't run from this situation. He probably could, but he wouldn't be able to stomach it for weeks, perhaps months. He knew it was best to help out, and by any means he had to do the right thing. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he took in a deep breath and lunged out of the tree branches._

"Hey! Stop that!" He yelled.

Krish slid to a stop and raised his fists. "Yeah you better run! And stay away!"

 _The Fearows all turned towards the human running towards them. The abrupt appearance definitely got their attention as the Pidgey was relieved. The beaks retracted from the smaller Normal/Flying-type and the Fearow all flew off, not bothering with the likes of a human._

With the Fearow flying off, he turned his attention down towards the Pidgey. He knelt to hover over the damaged avian. It looked to be in bad shape. "Are you okay?" He asked. He looked over the Pidgey, seeing it kick underneath.

 _It struggled, but it got to its feet. But it wasn't so lucky as it was spreading its wings. When it did, it ushered yet another crying pain. The cry made Krish flinch as it pierced his ears. He winced as the Pidgey's left wing was retracting and the bord fell over, unable to fly or even move. It's only grace was the good right wing it had, and two tiny legs to make it walk._

"Your wing…" Krish muttered. _He looked up at the sky, but found that the Fearow were gone._ "They did this to you?"

The Pidgey echoed its name, looking up at Krish. Its eyes closed, and it completely fell over yet again.

Krish gasped and caught it at the last second. He gently held the bird in his hands. He narrowed his eyes, worrying of the condition it was in, but also the fact that more unprecedented.

 _'_ _I knew there were Spearow west of Viridian City, but I thought Fearow were around the Cycling Road. Did something happen to cause their nest to relocate?'_ _Krish thought to himself_ _and it didn't made no sense now_ , _The Pidgey in his arms was unconscious. He looked all around, looking for anybody to help him, but instead he was met with desolation. Nothing but trees, plants, more plants, a few Rattata scurried everywhere; and scattered all around were these blue berries_.

"Berries, uh?" _Being careful, he picked up one of the scattered berries that were nearby. He inspected it, seeing as how it was an Oran Berry_.

"Oran Berry?" He looked down at the Pidgey in his other arm, the situation finally making sense. "Now I get it. This was over food after all and even though it doesn't make sense since why did they came to this route. They attacked Pidgey because it had Oran Berries." He said to himself.

Krish stood back up, holding the Pidgey in his arms and he fed him some berries by mushing them in his hands. Looking up to the sky, he narrowed his eyes. "Fearow…"

 _They stared ahead, glaring with absolute-zero satisfaction. He heard rustling behind him, catching him by surprise. "Now what could be-?"_

 _"_ _FEAR!" The cry was not a friendly one. The tone was menacing, and Krish found himself yet again in trouble. He watched the bushes shudder, and something brown shot up. Krish's head turned upwards as he saw the brown figure's wings spread, arching around in the air._

He looked despondently as it was revealed to be a Fearow. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"FEAR!" Fearow shot down in a long arch, its beak aimed like a spear. It went at Krish in a swoop, but Krish jumped out of the way, dodging as the Fearow climbed back into the sky.

"FEAR!" The wild Fearow menacingly began to dive down, seeing black and white.

Krish took action. "Well okay then!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a Poke Ball. He extended his arm back and looked ready. "Looks like it's now or never! Sorry Uncle, but I hope you understand. Please don't be angry." At last, he threw the Poke Ball. "I'm counting on you…Ponyta!"

The Poke Ball opened, and appearing out on the tall grass was Ponyta. The Fire-type wheezed its own name, raising itself on its back hooves. It planted all fours down, and the wild Fearow stopped in place and flapped, sustaining itself in midair.

Clutching his fist and holding Pidgey in the one hand, he looked determined. "Ponyta! Let's go!"

 **Krish: Ponyta (Uncle's Borrowed).**

 **The known guy is non-other than Koya. So somehow I gave the hints to the family of Krish and what transpired. Sorry for not mentioning Matthew in previous chapters or in the prologue, I thought it was not important because of him being a minor role. I brought some characters from the franchise though, and some fictional characters too. Here are some questions I wanted to ask**

 **So how is this chapter everyone?**

 **How are Koya and Mark Vincent past? Did guys like it?**

 **Who could be the Champion of Unova? Who is the brother of Mary could be and who could be that Lachii person be?**

 **How are the new two characters Matthew and Vest guy with Plusle? Who could be that guy? Did guys like them? (Hint: I think they probably play a role in any place). Did guys like the mentioning of the anime Interpol's such as Tedesco and Looker? Do you want them to see again?**

 **Sorry for not finishing the chapter sooner guys. I want this to be a good story, so I make this split into many chapters instead of dumbing it as one, although Insane Dominator thinks otherwise and should be making my chapters far longer.**

 **So the next chapter will be out soon, and until then, peace out!**


	7. Chapter 6: FEARows battle

**Hey everyone this is Gokukrish, I am here by sincerely thanking everyone for giving me the 153 views for my story and even my profile also got 70 views. I even have to mention this out of all 153 my prologue got 83 views which is highest of all since April 20 this is the next chapter of my story. Sorry for the late posting of it.**

 **In last chapter we saw about Koga and Vincent's past and the struggle of Krish in Route One will Krish overcome it.**

 **Krish: Ponyta (borrowed).**

"Ponyta, use Flamewheel on these birdies" I commanded the Fire horse Pokémon _._ Ponyta neighed and nodded as I told.

 _It whole body covered from the flames emitted from his mane and become to spin like a ball. The fire ball rammed against the Beak Pokémon one after one its attack power increased each time when it hit them because of its ability Flash Fire .But it got tired because of the mass flock of Fearows. Suddenly two Fearows attacked Ponyta from the sides with sharp Drill peck. Ponyta whimpered in pain but the flame reduced damage it took from single attack._

While the next Fearow came into attack "Ponyta, dodge and use Stomp on it" I ordered him on right time. Like I ordered he dodged on right time. I noticed and afraid of Ponyta's health because he can barely withstand two more attacks. He used his hind legs to raise his body and using the fore legs to stomp on it.

 _The Fearow under the Ponyta's leg fainted from the attack this made the other Beak Pokémon's to retreat I thought I was safe and sighed now. But without any notice the flock attacked Horse Pokémon from all sides. It moaned and whimpered in pain this scene made me both mad and sad._

I thought myself" I have no other choice better to running and retreat" within seconds of this thought, I returned flame horse back to its respective ball before it faints. And I started to sprint with Pidgey in my hands lying unconscious but the flock of flying Pokémon came afterwards me. I yelled and burst towards myself because of the cowardly act.

 _Unfortunately I ran into thickets that blocked the way and I got surrounded by the brown flying Pokémon's. And a beak came towards me I thought I am finished while thinking I closed my eyes. Suddenly there was a huge noise which was like a thunder came from the skies same noise as Zapdos's thunderstorms in that area where it roams freely as its own territory._

When I opened my eyes I saw a yellow Pokémon with a red ears standing in front of me with a sparks on its cheek sacks and all the brown Pokémon are fainted from the powerful thunder attack they received. I saw a man who wore a Black vest came towards me and asked" Hey Kiddo are you alright did you got injured by my buddy's attack or from these Pokémon's". I replied" Yes, I am alright "and moved my head from left to right implying that I didn't get any injuries. He again replied "Glad to hear that Kiddo". But he figured the situation from my facial expression.

Then the flocks leader tried to stand up but he caught it without any struggle it get caught in single shake and one by one they stood up. He threw the newly caught outside and ordered the Pokémon to make them leave this place and never come back. It did as it was told and he returned the flying Pokémon back to its flock. They went flying towards Route 23.

After seeing them leave he turned towards me and asked" Hey are you a trainer, is your Pokémon are alright, where you live and any way what is your name son?". I replied him that," I am Krish, I am from pallet town, I am not a trainer yet these aren't my Pokémon, one is wild and other is my uncle's they are injured very bad." I asked and said to him" What is your name, mister? And thanks for helping".

He replied me with a laugh on lips" My name is Kaisei , son and actually I was passing accidently saw you running from those Pokémon's so I thought you was got in some trouble and I ran into your trouble". He again said" Hey kid, let me accompany you to your town or home safely and here's a super potion which I bought from the nearby city mart's a while ago this will make them half healthier than in no time". I gave the super potion to Pidgey and Ponyta. It made Ponyta better since he hadn't fainted like the Pidgey from the attacks. But still Pidgey is in little bit hurt from the broken wing. He accompanied me till my house and when I turned to thank him but he was gone in a blink.

The door opened and my aunt Elizabeth was shocked to see me and Pidgey in abrasion wounds on both of us. She treated us with medicine and she told me wear a bandage on the marks on my hand. She even nursed Pidgey's broken wing and it was happy to be treated. My uncle returned before dinner I told both of them what happened, about the person helped me and I apologized for that and my cousin Matt was watching all this with a confusion since he don't understand what we spoke . _The person's details rang a bell in my uncle face_ _but he didn't showed it_ .They forgive me for the things happened. We went to sleep and Pidgey slept on my windows with a pillow.

Next day I went to Academy with my uncle, wrote my exams and returned with my uncle at the evening. Earl dervish told result will be announced in few days so until then it is holiday for us and told us to enjoy it. Meanwhile Pidgey is also recovering slowly and it is happy to play with my cousin and me.

 **That's it guys for this chapter and the views have been increased to 185 for my story overall and my profile got 92 views so thanks for the continuous support guys. This is the highest record since April 2016. My prologue itself got 99 views out of 185. Sorry guys I made this chapter a month or two I think since I dint get the chance to write it fully now only I finished it. So everyone Advance Happy New Year wishes and belated Merry Christmas.**

 **Here are the questions**

 **Do you like Kaisei character?**

 **Do you guys like Pokémon go game and are you guys playing it?**

 **Who is your favorite Pokémon in Pokémon go and why?**

 **What you guys think about the anime of Pokémon sun and moon so far?**

 **What you guys think ash and his team in Alola , his rivals ,team rocket and their team so far?**

 **What you guys thinks about the New update in Pokémon go?**

 **What are your New Year resolutions and how was 2016 for you?**

 **I planned to do 15 above pokemon in my team for the adventures of Krish what you guys think about it?**

 **I make sure to post the chapters fastly and in interval gaps (If I get the chance) make sure guys answer the questions and reply mw about this chapter. Sorry for my English and verbal mistakes guys please bear with it. Until next time guys I am over and out.**


	8. Chapter 7: A Good Start

**Hey everyone I am back in some action. Sorry for not posting any chapters lately since I am doing college and part time work I didn't get time to sit and write. Even my mail id hacked by some spam mail senders just retrieved it last week. Thanks for the continuous support guys my views and visits have been increased a lot since last chapter now the visits for my profile is 96 and I got 210 views ,out of this my prologue has been viewed 113 and next highest is chapter 1 which have 39. Thanks flblaziken and Fancyyy for continuous help guys.**

 **Okay now back to the chapter everyone with quick preview last time Krish was attacked by some Fearow's when tried to save a little Pidgey later got saved by mysterious man Kaisei.**

 **Krish : Pidgey (Friendly).**

 _Place_ _: Krish's Home_

 _Time_ _: Morning._

 _It's been a week after that incident in route one._

"Mary I am leaving, I will be back before dinner "Uncle Vincent said loudly. "Okay Honey, see you later bye" replied Elizabeth from kitchen. waved his hands towards Uncle while sweeping the hall; he waved back and closed the door. Aunt kept Matt in toddler stand to feed him baby food and prepared a bowl full of Pokémon food. "Hey little guy here have it" Aunt Mary called Pidgey with a smile on her face.

 _The Tiny bird Pokémon was sitting on the stair case watching all the events it flew down to the dining table with chirping on joy. It started to cover its whole head into the bowl. Suddenly phone rang Aunt attended it._

"Hello, who is this" Aunt Mary asked to the person on the phone.

"Hello, Good Morning Mrs. Vincent, Its Earl Dervish from Pokémon Academy principle, your nephew as got passed in the test and I already sent the results of all the students to their city's or towns Pokémon center through mail. Since they are establishing the center in the in Pallet town I sent the mail to Professor Oak so tell Krish to collect it from him. I did this because I am leaving for Johto since I got an important work" He replied and ended the call.

 _Aunt was confused since she never got chance to reply again and she thought this might be a message generated by a computer._

"Hey Krish Wake up" Aunt shouted from downstairs. _Oh God, it's tough to raise young kids nowadays she thought herself. Pidgey volunteered to help Aunt. It flew to my room and rounded the room by chirping continuously and he sat on the one end of the curtain rope the curtains have been moved from the window and the rays of the sun heated my face and I felt my face was lot warmer and some tickling feeling all over my body because of Pidgeys peck. I woke up with drowsiness on my eyes and saw Pidgey chirping "Pidge, Pidge" in joy and flying on both wings._

"Hey Good Morning Pidgey, looks like you have got better" I Said. And he nodded in agreement. I heard Aunt Mary voice from downstairs so I went downstairs with conveying all of them morning greetings Matt and waved me back in a form of greeting.

"Kiddo get ready fast then go meet Prof. Oak in the lab because Earl Dervish informed that you got passed in the test and he have sent something to Prof. Oak about so go collect it" Aunt told me.

I was excited to hear that I got passed, I jumped in joy and I am happy too since Aunt didn't scolded me for that. I went upstairs brushed, had bath, I wore my blue capris, full sleeved black shirt on top of it white with red vest and shoes, then I came down had breakfast. "Okay see you later" I told her and Pidgey followed me all the way to the street. "Stay here I will be back soon" he agreed to my command.

 _The town was amazing it was so beautiful scenery in morning I went down roads towards the hill which had lab on top of it. I watched all the shops, peoples with their supporting beloved Pokémon while walking._

 _Location_ _: Professor Oak laboratory_

I rang the doorbell no one opened the door. Usually the lab's door will be always opened because there are many aides and assistants in his lab. But today it was closed. I opened the door slowly had a peek in the hall of the first floor and asked "Anybody here" no answer came. It was little bit creepy. Suddenly I heard a voice from the second floor and I went to see what it is. I screamed after seeing the Prof. Oak as skinny and tired lying on sofa in ghostly attire he looked like a Grumples from the Yokai Yurei strap watch weekly manga.

After relieving I went towards and asked "What happened to you Professor". He said "Go downstairs and get me a cup of coffee". I did as told and after drinking he told me" Sorry and Thanks, I was busy from research work and I gave my aides some important work so I worked all alone whole night without sleep". And he continued "I know why you came here Earl told me already about it and now shall we begin". After telling me this he pressed a button on the wall. The wall slide into sides a rack came out with a table and 3 Pokémon ball on it.

"Hey Krish, here's your result you scored 80% overall in written and battle test, have this it is your official trainer card and right now here comes the risky part your first Pokémon, I already think you might be interested in this one" after saying this he gave me an electromagnetic card and threw the poke ball which was from the center of the table.

 **With this it concludes this chapter and I think you guys liked it and looks like Krish is going to get his first Pokémon I think. So the questions are**

 **How is the reference to Yokai watch anime?**

 **Do you guys like idea of mentioning some times like this?**

 **Who will Krish choose as his partner?**

 **What kind of work does Oak's aides involved you think and what work he might be doing?**

 **Will Krish meet any of his friends?**

 **So guys I think I will post the next chapter soon and sorry for not posting for long time. Forgive me for this short chapter everyone and for my verbal, spelling mistakes too. Please make sure to review me until next time I am out.**


	9. Chapter 8: Fatefull Decision

**Hey everyone this is Gokukrish and it's been a longtime because I have been in some work so I couldn't write any chapter. In last chapter Krish was about to get his starter Pokémon so without further ado let's get into the chapter. And my special thanks to Flblaziken and Fancyyy for continuous support.**

 _It was a cold evening outside the hospital in Viridian City but inside it was well conditioned and not in every room corner. Atmospheric of that room is filled with melancholy._

"Uncle, please open your eyes it's me Randy" the young boy quavered as he spoke with tears in his eyes. His mother tried to comfort him and they were watching from the door. They didn't go inside because they will not be able to control randy. The attendant in the floor told Daisy to make him silent since there are lots patients are resting. Then came outside of the chief doctor's room.

"Chief doc says he has several bruise marks, his lungs and inner organs are affected from the poison it will take some time to recover, they want our permission to do a thorough checkup and they are using every antidote for the poison" conversed this to his family as doc told him.

"And I will look after him today night so I want you guys…." While speaking 's Pokegear rang.

"Yeah, this is Oak, Oh… hmm… Hmm… so it is tomorrow then, Okay I will take care of it, Bye". He then disconnected the call.

"What is it Gramps?" Daisy questioned Oak.

"It's a call from Earl Dervish about the exam result and the person who are going to receive their starter tomorrow, and You guys go check the lab , then go to home safely , I will take care of Blue, here the key for the lab kids" Oak answered. Randy was in deep thoughts after hearing this statement.

"Okay gramps leave it to us" Daisy replied.

 _(Pallet town)_

 _It was a huge lab with a ranch and different environments for the Pokémon living/residing there as a habitat. Daisy turned on the lights of the lab._

"Okay son, let's find the starters set and arrange them. Then after feeding all the Pokémon's we leave the lab" Daisy gave the words to her son.

"I will feed the Pokémon in the ranch, you go pick the set and do you agree with it". Daisy asked.

"Yeah mom, I agree with you" Randy replied with gasp.

 _Randy went to search the starter set and some pokeballs. After a minute or two searching he found them in the deep depths of the books shelf. He took them and went to the table which will keep the starter set. He was in deep thoughts he cleaned the balls and mistakenly he kept an empty ball instead of the Bulbasuar's pokeball ,then he kept the Charmander's pokeball and lastly he took the Squirtle's pokeball he looked at the ball for few minutes._

"Uncle I will surely avenge for you and he thought himself,' I done my best in the exams and I am even the great grandson of Oak so there is no slightest chance to fail me and somehow I am going to pick the starter Pokémon tomorrow so instead of picking of tomorrow why can't I pick it now with less options. So who shall I pick Bulbasaur is weak after some point but easy to train, Charmander it tough to raise and with that I can't focus on my goal even though he is strong only idiots will pick it, I think Squirtle is well balanced and since I know some tips from earlier battle also familiar experience with Uncle's Blastoise I think I will pick Squirtle' after a long thoughts he looked at the ball in his hand and he decided it.

 _He then exchanged the Squirtles pokeball with an empty one and he took some new pokeballs and even one of the Pokedex from the table, he silently peaked inside the new birth Pokémon's room to check whether his mother is present or not after confirmation he saw some new baby Pokémon sleeping, he went to the familiar Pokémon of his in the lab which is a Rhyhorn which was 1 month old after hatching after seeing him in the drowsiness it became very happy without any second he just tapped an empty ball on it. With one shake the ball became to its original size after catching it successfully. He came outside of the room like nothing happened._

"Sorry Gramps, Squirtle and Rhyhorn please forgive me for this, I did this because for avenging them and to get strong" he said it himself.

"Looks like we done our job here son let's get home and have a good sleep without worrying about anything" Daisy said to Randy after feeding the pokemons she entered the hall.

"Yeah, Mom I am so tired and tomorrow I have important work" Randy replied with devilish smile.

( _The next day)_

 _He left the home early in the morning itself after packing his things without any notice._

 _Oak came to the lab during before the mid night and worked till the morning alone and he gave his aides an 'Important work'_

I rang the doorbell no one….,,,, After telling me this he pressed a button on the wall. The wall slide into sides a rack came out with a table and 3 Pokémon ball on it.

"Hey Krish, here's your result you scored 80% overall in written and battle test, have this it is your official trainer card and right now here comes the risky part your first Pokémon, I already think you might be interested in this one" after saying this he gave me an electromagnetic card and threw the poke ball which was from the center of the table.

"Char" with a loud cry a Charmander stood on the table and after seeing me it was very happy and delightful.

Oak said "It's a fire type starter and check it on the Pokedex he threw a Red mechanical foldable device towards me". As I caught it firmly and I scanned him on the Dex

[Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon, it is one of the rare Pokémon which prefers hot places and given as one of the starter in Kanto region, the fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely.]

 _Looks like one tough Pokémon I thought to myself._

After Charmander Oak thrown the ball on the left side of the Lizard Pokémon and said "Here comes the water starter Squirtle"

 _The PokeBall went all the way to roof and fell on the top of my head it opened and nothing came of it. Oak was shocked more than I was but he laughed and said"_ looks like someone had as mistakenly kept an empty ball I guess, okay let's see the last starter Bulbasaur" he thrown the last poke ball too but same thing happened like the previous one. Oak was seriously depressed and shouted like an Opera singer I thought my head was going to shatter like the glass.

 _Suddenly Oak's pokegear rang he attended with depressed tone_ "Hello, Daisy what is it?. From the opposite side she replied" Gramps, Randy left the home and wrote a letter"

"What he left and wrote a letter, what did he wrote in it?" Oak was shocked from her reply

" _I am Sorry, Gramps and Mom, I am leaving the home, I took Squirtle and Rhyhorn with me, don't worry I can look after myself. I will return after revenging for Uncle, until the bye_ , this is what he wrote on the letter." She conversed to Oak everything she had to say.

Oak was little relaxed after hearing that "Don't worry Daisy, looks like your child went on after a cause, took it as he went on journey with a different goal on his mind, he will be safe with his Pokémon any how I was about to give him a starter today but looks like he already decided his partner and actually I had problem here but I am relived now after hearing all this from you I will call you later and come home once I finish the remaining problem too". He finished his call.

"Hey Krish wait a sec here I will be back" Oak said towards my face after finishing his call, he now looked like more relaxed than before. And he went upstairs.

"Okay Professor, I'll wait here and no worries" I conveyed my words to him.

 _He went upside and checked the security camera videos, ' so this was happened yesterday here' he thought to himself after watching it and he searched for another Pokedex, Pokegear and a trainer card for Randy and for a random trainer too._

"Hey sorry for the wait kiddo, I found what happened yesterday here, I forgot to say and ask, Do you remember the Charmander from exam looks like these are the same set of starters ,Sorry about the call also kiddo , Actually you, Randy and another guy was going to get the starters and based on from the situation Randy took Squirtle yesterday itself along with a baby Rhyhorn , he then dumped an empty ball for it and mistakenly kept Bulbasaur ball in the extra ball socket so I guess you get to pick up without the choice, and finally I ask you this Are you okay with it?" He ended his statement.

 _After hearing from what he said I was happy and sad simultaneously. Since I am get to have a Charmander and also for no choice to choose from. I thought myself so I now choice then and this is what elders call it Fate in their life. Oak monitored my face and waiting for my reply._

"Yeah, Professor I am okay with this and I'll be happy to have Charmander as my partner and so as my starter". I replied him.

"So this concludes our part then, take these with you, it have 10 pokeballs, 3 potions one for each, Randy's trainer card and new trainer's card, a brand new blue pokedex, Green pokedex for him , a pokegear for randy ,and then this your Charmender's pokeball and the Bulbasaur's pokeball for the new trainer, Go to my house and get the maps from daisy for each of you I'll tell her in the pokegear , I told the trainer to wait at the mart of Viridian city and I hope Randy might be there too in somewhere around the city and Can you deliver these as an errand also do it as favor for me" He concluded his words.

 _After hearing all those things I got everything from him and took every word of his in my mind. I thought something is troubling Randy and I wanted to know so I decided it to ask him when I meet him and looks like my journey as a trainer is about to start with this errand I guess. Then I said goodbye to Professor and left the building._

 **So this concludes the chapter guys looks like Krish's journey as a trainer is about to begin with this errand and Krish choose Charmander as his starter and his rival also began his journey with the type advantaging starter Squirtle. So what waits for Krish in his journey is about to unfold soon and mystery (I guess)** **.**

 **Krish:- Charmander (Scratch , Growl and Ember) Nature- Bold Gender- Male**

 **So here are my questions**

 **Do you like this chapter and story so far?**

 **Do you like Krish get to pick Charmander as his starter without any choice?**

 **Do you want to see any of the previous characters in the story?**

 **Who could be the random new trainer?**

 **What Pokémon you guys want to see in Krish, Randy, Nathan, Nima or any of the previous characters team mentioned in the previous chapters?**

 **Looks like Ash is going to catch Litten in the near future and with 20** **th** **anniversary movie coming what you guys want to see in the anime and in the movie?**

 **My special thanks to Flblaziken and Fancyyy for continuous support. I will use the nature and gender only once in a while so sorry if I didn't satisfy your expectation guys. Guys please note and tell me the mistakes in the chapter instead of just answering my question and Pm me I will rectify them Sorry for the late posting guys, so guys I think I will post the next chapter soon and sorry for not posting for long time. Forgive me for this chapter everyone if not liked or not good and for my verbal, spelling mistakes too. Please make sure to review me until next time I am out.**


	10. Chapter 9: Route 1 Encounter

**Hello everyone this is Gokukrish, Thanks Flblaziken and Fancyyy for the continuous support. And Hello 12 thanks for adding me as favorite author and story. I hope I keep that till this story and beyond that. Last time Krish has received the Fire starter Charmander from Professor Oak, get to have him without any choice. Now Krish has given an errand by Prof. Oak, and Randy has also begun the journey with a cause as his goal.**

○○○ **here after I use this means same day event or time event is taking place from the previous chapter with continuity for the main stream line.**

 **Krish: - Charmander (Scratch, Growl, Ember) {Bold,M}.**

 **Okay without any further ado let's get into the chapter**

 **Chapter 9: Route One Encounter**

 _The morning on the unnamed street of pallet town was warm and shining with few people around it._

"Hey Charmander, come out" I shouted and I let my starter out, "Hey Buddy let's take a walk around the town till we reach my home" I said to my quizzed and excited starter who is seeing the town for first time ,without any second of thinking what I said he nodded in agreement.

 _While walking to my house I showed Charmander to everyone who passed by, I showed and talk about the street of pallet town to Charmander who was happily hearing what I said and showed._

"Hey Aunt I am home" I shouted from the door step while entering.

"So back already, who did you choose as your partner" my aunt asked me, Pidgey flew down from the chandler while was feeding Matt and hearing everything from the kitchen, and she was waiting for my reply.

"Hey Buddy, come out and meet my Aunt Mary, Pidgey, and cousin Matt" I said to my new partner who was hiding behind my legs.

 _He was shyed at first but he greeted everyone, then everyone greeted back and_ then _he again went behind my legs._

"So you choose the Fire starter, nice pick and it suits you too, so what else you got from Professor "she said and asked me with doubt.

"Aunt I will tell everything from start, he gave him to me without any choice to pick, he told me I got 80 % on the test, then he gave me trainer card, three potion, 10 empty pokeballs , 3 Pokedex, one Pokegear and even other trainers card ,then he told me to pick maps from daisy and then go an errand to Viridian city to give another trainer a starter, so looks like I am about to start my journey with this errand I guess and that concludes everything happened there with some minor problems which he told he will figure it out himself" I concluded my reply.

"Okay, just pack the things and go on for the Errand and then start your journey. I will tell Uncle about it and you go see him there without any forget okay". She just gave her permission with a smile on her and she was very happy too.

 _I then thanked her and went upstairs to pick my back pack with some spare clothes, basic accessories, some camping equipment's from the storage room. I took everything which comes up to mind for the journey. Pidgey and Charmander were watching me doing all this like a_ _ **Red and Blue**_ _top spinning on a_ _ **Bowl stadium.**_ _Then I went downstairs had some little water and snacks, took a water bottle for the journey._

"Hey Krish, have this it is the latest PokeGear for trainers in the market your Uncle Mark brought it for you, Here have this some Poke's for the Journey it can be used as a digital currency and as a real currency too with the help of your trainer card acting as Financial card for your journey, I already synced the Pokegear with our numbers as contacts and I have registered your friends numbers too and lastly have these berries with you it may help you sometimes okay, make sure you call us regularly and visit us when you get some time too. Once you get to city uncle mark will tell you some tips and other aspects too okay" aunt finished everything she had for me to say.

 _Before leaving I took the Pokedex entry of_ [ , the Barrier Pokémon, It is a pantomime expert that can create invisible but solid walls using miming gestures, It can convince others that something unseeable actually exists. Once believed, the imaginary object does become real. Emanations from its fingertips solidify the air into invisible walls that repel even harsh attacks. A skilled mime from birth, it gains the ability to create invisible objects as it matures] _I was Impressed from 's Pokedex entry and then_ _said good bye to everyone , I took Pidgey with me since Pidgey is recovered from its injuries I told him that I will take him back to Route one. I withdraw Charmander and sprinted towards Randy's house with the Running Shoes my Aunt brought me for the birthday but she'd give this soon because of the journey. I reached Randy's house since it is s straight route from my house across the street._

 _As I reached the door step and went to rang the doorbell I heard a voice calling me from the back when I turned back I saw professor coming towards me with the screaming of my name "KRRISHH,KRIISHH"._

"Hey what happened why are you screaming my over the street "I asked him with an anger and embarrassment without expressing it.

"Sorry about that Kid, Actually I forgot to give you my number and the new Pokegear number I gave you earlier as I thought you haven't left the city yet I am glad and good to see you kid still here, I hope you finish it soon kiddo and give me good news , if you forgive me since I was not sleeping all night with watching Blue in hospital and by giving my Aides everyone an Assignment so I want to go and sleep , you ask Daisy about the Map she will give you and I told her everything she wanted to know after you left the lab." He finished the whole sentence without any panting or breaking to me.

 _We both entered the house and as we entered Daisy was expecting us with puffy eyes after crying and not sleeping few hours worried about Randy._

"Hi Gramps, Krish welcome home" she welcomed us warmly.

"Looks like Gramps told you everything I guess and so he entrusted you with this task as an errand, please without succeed it without fail since few lives are depending and now she me the Pokegears you have right now I will add and upload the map app _**Navi**_ software into it with this you can send anyone this app anytime you like with the _**Pokeshare**_ app and you can install many apps too both for your Dex and Gear" she asked and told me respectively.

 _I nodded to what she said and I gave the Pokegear I received from my aunt and Prof. Oak and after the process she gave me those back._

"Hey Kiddo , please look after him whenever you see him , please register the number of the Pokegear I gave and here is the number of the random trainer you are going to meet up with near the mart, Now please forgive guys I want go to sleep in the upstairs" Oak finished his words and went upstairs.

 _We both agreed to what he said and saw him leaving two of us back here downstairs._

"Krish , here is my residency number in case you need any help or want to say thing to me regarding Randy or his whereabouts and after this problem , errand is over please come visit us for evening Tea party someday." She conversed and gave me the residency number.

 _After saying good bye and thanks to Daisy, I and Pidgey left their house then walked to the outskirts of Pallet Town connecting Route One._

"Hey Pidgey, looks like this is where we part our ways I hope I will see you in future" I told the Tiny Bird Pokémon , _as walking we were towards a Tree grove which was safer and distanced from the event happened earlier on this route it had a nice environment for the Bird Pokémon._

"Hey Pidgey, you will be safer in this area whenever I pass down this route I will surely check up on you okay? It was nice good being with you, don't forget me even if anyone caught you also" I told him with a sad tone, waved my hands and turn back to walk.

 _As Pidgey was confused with what I am saying and was sad to see me leaving, he was chirping with its cry and walking towards me. Suddenly a Sand Attack launched on me covering my back with sprinkles of sand. When I turned back to see it was in its battle stance._

"So you wanna battle me, since it has long time and my first wild battle ever , get ready to battle and Charmander come on out" I said with a smirk on my face and saw a grin on Pidgey's too.

"Charmander , use Growl " without any hesitation I commanded my starter first which covered the opponent with a set of rings of cries , Pidgey covered its face with the wings because of the Growl .

"Charmander this is our chance keep on using Ember, continuously" I issued this command to my starter.

 _Because when the same type move is used by the same type of Pokémon it gets STAB 50% but Pidgey used quick attack suddenly and went stealth mode or went into the trees I could not find where it was present suddenly a burst of waves of Gust hit Charmander from above l didn't expected this much from that Pidgey which had bullied by the Fearows few days was this much strong but it can match at least one Fearow, if it wasn't_ _ **Battle Royale**_ _on that day like which appears on the_ _ **Tournament**_ _held in the stadium. Both Pokémon were panting heavily suddenly Pidgey came against me with just one beat of the wing , I couldn't even blick an eye on that thing, he was flapping its wings in front of me pointing its beak toward the pokeball which I had on wristband with a small empty pokeball._

After finally noticing it I asked "So you want to be my Pokémon, and that's why you battled us, oh oh wait, now I get it you could not forget us and instead of staying in these grove waiting, you couldn't do it so that's the reason behind this, Okay lets Go Pokeball" I throw the ball towards it before going inside, he nodded to everything I said. Within two shake the Pokeball stopped vibrating and picked the ball from the ground.

"I caught a Pidgey" I and Charmander were excited on this occasion while saying this.

Let's see the Pokedex entry [Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokémon, Commonly seen in forests and woods. It usually hides in tall grass, because it dislikes fighting and it protects itself by kicking up sand. It is very docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back. And will chase off enemies by flapping up sand.]

"Welcome abroad, Pidgey "I throw the pokeball and said to the newly caught Pokémon which was in air by flapping its wings, it was so happy to be on our team. I munched the Oran berry and gave them it slightly recovered some healthy, showed some enthusiasm which were given by my Aunt earlier.

 _Suddenly my Pokegear rang, it was Nima's call._

"Hi, is this Krish" she asked me with a doubt in her tone.

"Yes, this is Krish , Nima" I replied to her.

"Sorry, I now only called your aunt, Asked about your whereabouts and your Pokegear too, so that's why earlier I asked it is you" she said and continued" so where are you right now? , Nathan called me and asked us where, when we are meeting him, then I told him to wait in Pewter City and he said okay".

"I am in Route 1, caught a Pidgey, the one I saved few days before, I will reach Viridian City in few minutes. Prof. Oak asked me an errand so I will be doing it first, then I have to meet a Random trainer and Randy, lastly I need to see my Uncle Mark before leaving the Town, so once I finished everything I will leave the City, Wait a minute , You guys going to tag with me , why? I said and asked to her.

"Congrats! Beginner, okay once you finish everything or when you reach City call me, I will said everything in direct, got it? , I have some work here, so bye for now" she said.

"Yup got it, see you there and bye then" I replied and ended our call.

"Hey guys look like we have another important work in the city, so let's continue then" I said to my Pokémon's who were hyped from the reply I gave them".

 **So this chapter concludes with Krish getting his first Pokémon in the same Pidgey in the same route where met it few days ago in a bad scenario. So in next chapter Krish is going to be in Viridian city and going to meet up with a Random trainer, Randy, his Uncle Mark and his Childhood friend Nima. I guess it is going to be very interesting from next chapter, within April 20 I want to finish at least 20 or more chapters I guess since it is going to be my completion as a fan fiction writer in this Fan Fiction Community, with a 275 views and author 17 reviews out of which most highly viewed chapter is none other than my story's prologue with a view rating of 146, coming in second and third are my first chapter with 48 views and my fourth chapter with 20 views respectively. Then I want to thank the reviewers such as Flblaziken, Fancyyy and Prelious Fate for showing their continuous support. My Profile is viewed by 118 times/users and I thank them from my bottom of my heart for spending their precious time by visiting it. I never hoped or thought this story would come up to 18,500 words or it would come up to its 10** **th** **chapter with the next chapter, but the time I took is so long, so forgive me for that. Fancyyy thanks for sending me the team for my characters but I hope some will make it to final team since I had also thought few same Pokémon of you mentioned for the characters you mentioned even before writing this fanfic, so please forgive me and I am sorry if few don't make it in the final team at least I will give a special appearance some time later in the story as it progress in future I hope so. So no questions for this chapter feel free to reply me and review me. And everyone watch the 1 hour special of Pokémon Sun and Moon anime tomorrow by making it as second time in this series after the first two episode special in SM during November and XYZ series during September last year. I am hyped for the Litten episode especially the fight between Pikachu and Litten. Did you guys like the Beyblade tidbits and Dragon ball super upcoming arc's tournament references ?, I think you guys liked it I guess and do you guys want to see any further references to the anime and other franchise also? .I hope the next chapters will be soon out. Forgive me for my English and the Grammatical and Verbal error and mistakes within it; please notify me I will try to improve it. ○○○ here after I use this means same day event or time event is taking place from the previous chapter with continuity for the main stream line. So until next time I am out, Peace.**

 **Krish: - Charmander (Scratch, Growl, Ember) {Bold, Blaze, M},**

 **Pidgey (Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack) {Docile, Keen Eye, M}.**


	11. Chapter 10: Rookie's Meeting

**Hi everyone this is GokuKrish sorry for the late posting guys I was kinda got stuck in some work, Thanks to everyone my story have now passed 300 views and prologue is the most viewed after all, I don't know why everyone just viewed prologue than other chapters, but it is fine for me right now. Without any further ado let's get into the chapter.**

 **Last time Krish caught his first Pokémon Pidgey which was known to him for few days and he headed towards Viridian city with his team for the errand give to him on his shoulders.**

 **Krish: - Charmander (Scratch, Growl, Ember) {Bold, Blaze, M},**

 **Pidgey (Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack) {Docile, Keen Eye, M}.**

 **Chapter 10: Rookie's Meeting**

 _After few minutes of walking and basking under the sun's warm rays on Route 1 we were on the verge of Viridian city_.

"I think we are near to the city by the looks of the tree" I said to my Pokémon's and sprinted towards the city.

We saw a Pokemart guy who was fixing the tire of the Pokemart vehicle as well as daunting the Rattata's away from the vehicle. It piqued my interest so we went to saw it. As I went near him he looked familiar to me.

"Uncle Basim, what you are doing here?" I queried him in confusion.

"KRISH!, you are on a right time, please shoo away these Mouse Pokemon and help me to get this vehicle to Viridian city" he conversed with relief after seeing me.

"Okay no problem, meanwhile finish those repairs while we take care of these guys over here" I said to Uncle Basim.

"Pidgey, Lets show them some moves "I shouted and throw the ball in the air, _he came down the proud chirp "Piddgeyy"_.

"Use Sand Attack and then Gust" I ordered him and he agreed command with no hesitation.

 _He hurled the sand the ground with his feet and used the gust to levitate the sand to their face which made them blind, the gust even made some damage to them. They didn't use any attack and was wiping the sand in their eyes._

"Now Charmander, this is our chance use Ember and Scratch on them, And Pidgey you use Quick Attack" I gave commands to my Pokemons who were eagerly waiting for it. _They both showed their agreement by cries "Char Char","Pidgey"._

 _Charmander took out some of the bunch in a line with the Ember and Scratch right to their face and Pidgey flew quickly with Quick Attack by smashing on to other bunch of guys, Rattatta's were surprised from those attacks after wiping out the sands in their eyes , they kept on staring us and ran away after hissing on us._

"Thanks Krish, for saving me from those rodents" He thanked me happily after finishing his repairs.

"Uncle Basim, why are you here in the first place?" I questioned him.

"Well actually Krish, I was importing the Lava cookies from the Cinnabar Islands for Pokecenters where no Pokemarts are available and for some uncharted villages in the nearby places. You know something this recipe is made from special method which needs volcano's heat or temperature to bake it. And for your notification this recipe is from Hoenn. This cures all the status of Pokémons and sometimes used as a medicine too, that crispy aroma might have attracted the tiny mouse's I guess; when I came past those ledges I think the tire went burst out" He explained everything happened to that point .

"Oh, so that's the reason for the things happened here" I said to him after hearing everything.

 _Has we kept speaking while walking we reached Viridian city._

"Hey Krish, as a showing of my gratitude have these Lava Cookies, a Portion, an Antidote, a Paralyze heal and an Ice heal".

"Thanks, that's too much I guess "I said with smile.

"But it's free for this one time only" He replied back.

"And Uncle Basim, Tell my uncle I meet him later after I finish meeting a trainers" I conveyed him and went on.

 _Suddenly I received a Pokecall from the number Profeesor Oak gave my Pokegear and I answered it._

"Hey are you Krish, the person who got errand from "I heard a male boy voice on the opposite side of the call.

"Yeah, I am indeed "I Replied.

"Looks like you have already come to Viridian, if yes means there is slight change in the plan meet me at the Pokecenter" he said.

"Okay, that's fine for me" I replied him back and ended the call.

Again my Pokegear rang this time it is from Nima and I attended it.

"Hey Nima, I reached Viridian City and going to meet up with the trainer near Pokecenter come there if you have spare time" after saying these words I concluded the call and ran towards the destination.

 _I was thinking about Nima since she might be mad at me for not allowing her to talk back and concluded the call by telling her to see me. Looks like I will be going to get a heavy lecture after this for my action. When I was going before the Pokecenter suddenly a boy came outside of the sliding door and I dashed against that made a commotion in and outside the Pokecenter, even the random person inside the center heard this noise._

"Hey Twerp where were your eyes, watch your environment you idiot, and can't you see a person coming from the door" the boy was scolding me.

 _It was familiar voice for me I was kinda in an aftershock of the impact so my vision was temporarily out, but after gaining consciousness I saw the boy's face it's none other than Randy standing there and eyeing me._

"Hello Randy, it's good to be bumped against each other since I was looking for you" I said in excitement after seeing him.

"What bumping into other person is good thing for you, I think you may lost your mind too twerp"? He said and continued.

"Why were you looking for me Twerp? He questioned me with an intriguing suspicious look on his face.

"Well actually Aunt Daisy and Prof. Oak were worried about you, and they wanted to give you something since you left for the errand so earlier" I replied his intriguing question.

When I tried to turn my face to see the surroundings I hadn't noticed the fierce punch it landed straight to my face. I was screaming from pain and Randy was frightened too, again this made a commotion in the Pokecenter and outside too. My head was spinning from the punch and my ears are still ringing. I saw a familiar face shouting against me.

"You, IDIOT why haven't you let me talk to you when I called you earlier and have you lost mind, actually I called you to say that Randy was here in the center" Nima was screaming like the **Dudes** from the **Anime**. I was gaining my hearing ability little by little.

"What was that for Nima" I asked in confusion.

"Let's talk that later" she replied back with a raging voice. Meanwhile a masculine figure came from a distance and was nearing us.

"Krish, I was looking and waiting for you, it's me Kakar the boy told you about" Kakar said.

"Well this is surprising "we all three said in a Unison way.

"Hey, Kakar why you asked Professor for Pokemon "asked him and gave him the Pokeball for Bulbasaur which the Professor gave.

"Because of few reasons, that is we three are the ones applied for the starters in the first place during the school contest, secondly we have already teamed up with them during test, third thing is we scored good points in both tests, last thing is suits for me that my village is near to the Cerulean City, I had went to center in the city to pick one but it was empty so they contacted professor to send me one if there is any spare, coincidently he had one then told me to come ,get it here. Since his aides are on quest and the transporting services are checked after the gym incident. And coincidently we were paired against same set of them like the test" he concluded his thoughts clearly out.

"Well actually they are the same set of starters we used in the test" I said.

"So that's the reason why the Squirtle is becoming so much friendly and affection towards me" Randy thought.

"Here Kakar have these Pokedex forest green colored one and gave him some Pokeballs _I received from Oak earlier_ , next these are the Trainer Cards _I gave them their respective ones_. And Randy here is your Pokegear gave it for you and Aunt Daisy told to call her she is worried about I guess since you left off earlier" I concluded my words.

"I know you don't have to give me a lecture kiddo" Randy replied in unbiased way.

"Lastly guys Aunt Daisy wanted have these in your pokegears too it is map app _**Navi**_ to navigate and _**Pokeshare**_ app to share anything" after saying I shared these into their pokegears.

"Then I am moving, weirdo's" Randy started to walk.

"Wait, Randy why don't you three have a battle" Nima interfered.

"Whaat" we three asked in unison.

"Since I have one pokemon I might stay out , other few reasons is because I haven't formed any relationship like you guys and another reason is your battle in Academy is cancelled by the incident so why not try it now" Kakar suggested.

"it is nice idea, I am also waiting" Nima said.

"Then I have no choice, twerps let check it out now, but don't go crying after losing, but I try to go easy on you". Randy smirked and said.

"Huh, all of sudden why it has to be me only" I asked to Nima and Kakar, _they were standing like they had nothing to with this._

"Okay, fine guys, I don't run away that easily Randy" I said.

 **Looks like Krish found Randy and the Random trainer none other than Kakar, looks like Nima was there too. And she even suggested the Pokémon battle between the trainers. So let's see what happen to Krish and Randy who will be the winner.**

 **Krish: - Charmander (Scratch, Growl, Ember) {Bold, Blaze, M},**

 **Pidgey (Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack) {Docile, Keen Eye, M}.**

 **Randy: - Squirtle, Rhyhorn.**

 **Kakar: - Bulbasaur.**

 **So this is the chapter guys for this story guys. For past few months I had some works and I kinda of busy by the college works, job work, so I had to move for new placeKakar** **from Cerulean City. I already planned this story during the April itself but never got the time to work on it. Sorry for posting regularly I apologize for that action. Meanwhile thanks to those for their continuous support and helping me to write this story by encouraging especially Flblaziken and Fancyyy. I will add the gender, nature and character and attacks in my profile later please be to check for the sometimes myself, rivals and team mates.** **Did you guys like the Dragon ball dudes references? , I think you guys liked it I guess and do you guys want to see any further references to the anime and other franchise also?**

 **Here are some questions:**

 **Will Krish will win the battle or Randy will?**

 **What you think about Kakar?**

 **What you think about the ultra-sun and ultra-moon games announced in last week?**

 **What changes you expect from it?**

 **Is this chapter is improved from all other chapters work?**

 **Guys please be sure to PM, Review this chapter and this story. Please tell me the suggestions to improve this and help me to rectify the mistakes too in this story.** **I hope the next chapters will be soon out. Forgive me for my English and the Grammatical and Verbal error and mistakes within these chapters. ○○○ here after I use this means same day event or time event is taking place from the previous chapter with continuity for the main stream line. So until next time I am out, Peace.**


	12. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 _Hi everyone this is Gokukrish, Please everyone forgive me since I am in the work and had no time in the past few months I can't focus on the story and their chapters. I am going to be scheduled work timing in the upcoming months too, if I find a good spare time I will do it. Actually the next chapter is in the starting stage which I left off 1 or 2 months ago._

 _And to the persons I follow sorry I can't keep on doing the reviews and get in discussion with you guys, I hope in future have time to do it._

 _Until then forgive me please and I am going now see u next time soon guys_


	13. Chapter 11: Clash of the Start

**Hello everyone thanks to those who have viewed and visited my story and from countries such as United States of America, Canada, United Kingdom, Australia, Philippines, Poland, Italy, Germany, Netherlands, France, Finland, Romania, Brazil, Mexico, Korea , Republic of Russian Federations, Ireland, Puerto Rico, New Zealand, Croatia and even from home country India. This is a common list and not in any order. Thanks to everyone and this makes me happy too. ○○○ When it is used means same day event or time event is taking place from the previous chapter with continuity for the main stream line. So this is the next chapter**

 **Krish: - Charmander (Scratch, Growl, Ember) {Bold, Blaze, M},**

 **Pidgey (Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack) {Docile, Keen Eye, M}.**

 **Randy: - Squirtle, Rhyhorn.**

 **Kakar: - Bulbasaur.**

 **Chapter 11: Clash of the** _ **Start-**_ **ers**

 **Last time Krish found Randy accidently and also the random trainer which is none other than Kakar, Thus he finished the quest. Nima suggested a battle between the trainers but unfortunately Kakar stepping out of the idea by proposing a battle between Randy and Krish.**

 _After agreeing for the battle we all went to the practice battle field near the Pokecenter._

"Rules for the battle is simple it is one on one battle, the person whose Pokémon doesn't have the strength to attack or to stand is the loser and the other person is declared as winner, I will be the Referee of this battle" Kakar said.

"So please choose the Pokémon wisely" Nima said. _I thought to myself how does she know randy had two Pokémon might be from watching him healing his pokemons._

"This will be a battle between trainers from pallet town they are Randy and Krish" Kakar said aloud.

"To whom you are saying this" Nima asked.

"Sorry, my bad I took it as a pro league match and over excited," Kakar replied with a sweat drop smiling.

 **Randy Oak vs. Krish**

"Get ready to your position guys" Kakar said as we were standing in our positions.

"Who is going to make the first move" He again asked.

"Let that Nerd have it" Randy replied distantly.

 _This isn't his usual self and he is lacking something I thought to myself._

"Fine I will do" I said.

"Let's start" Kakar announced.

"Okay here I go, Charmander , I choose you" I said and thrown the Charmander's pokeball up in the air.

' _CHAR' the Fire Lizard Pokemon came out with its cry_ _in a battle stance, we were waiting for the opponent Randy Pokemon since we are at a disadvantage against both of his pokemon._

"Looks like this will be a one sided battle I guess and let me end it soon, so I choose you Squirtle". _Randy's Tiny Turtle pokemon came out from its ball._

"So the one on one is going to be between Charmander and Squirtle" Kakar said.

"Hey Nima ,At last the battle we missed during the test is going to commence in front of our eyes now and this one is going to be a memorable moment, so don't miss it". _Kakar whispered to the Nima near him._

"So you actually planned this and sort out of this tactically, but I appreciate this even though we might better be alert of upcoming events after this" _Nima replied back to him._

"So Charmander , let's start this one with a Growl" _I commanded my buddy to use the sound based attack._

"Cheap One Nerd, Use Tackle Squirtle" _the Water pokemon lunged towards the Fire pokemon with a fierce tackling through the attack._

"Gotcha , Might be Cheap one , As I thought you choose offense so I planned to reduce the Attack power of the attack to lessen the damage taken , Now Charmander use Scratch". _I relieved the plan to Randy, Charmander ran towards tiny turtle with the attack._

"HMM, Better be sure to win with it, Squirtle use Tail whip and try to dodge it". _Randy commanded his starter._

 _With a Smirk on my Face_ "Charmander use Ember on the Ground to dodge it and use Scratch back to back" _I ordered the fire attack it helped the fire starter to be on air with gravity it came down with the attack._

 _Wow good foreseeing habit, looks like Krish as gaining the tactis after the battles during the test, as well as Randy's style is changed after the incidents he is calm now In the battle instead of his usual Impish style ; let's hope this one is great battle and observe it more. Kakar thought to himself._

"Now Use Withdraw " _Randy issued an block attack to the Water pokemon_.

 _The barrage attack was blocked_ "tch, Charmander use Ember on Squirtle" _I ordered the attack even though it is a less effective move._

"Now let's finish this one with Water Gun, mate" _Randy issued an Effective attack at last._

 _The Ember and Water Gun collided in the air creating mist around the field._

"That's it Krish, Well done and better defeat him" _Nima shouted._

 _The mist was clearing slowly revealing the shadows of the two starters and mean while Kakar is waiting before to announce the winner. Both the Pokemons were sweating heavily and tired. They also appear to be in the brink of fainting stage now or then. Charmander was worn out badly. Suddenly Randy withdrew Squirtle. ._

"I quit" Randy announced and said to Declare me as the winner in the battle. He went towards the Poke Center. "Better be prepared for next time.

"Kakar announce this battle as Die" I told him.. And he did as well too.

"Worth seeing your battle guys" Kakar and Nima said.

"Thanks , but he quit the battle I don't know why , he could have finished me with single blow". I replied. _I was quizzed about his action and what was thinking about the intention for doing this._

"Stop thinking over it , it was good battle I hope Nathan could have saw this , we all missed this opportunity to see this in Test battle during the exams, To find the solution for his actions why don't you train hard ,battle him once again and ask him. Isn't okay ?" Nima said. _And her words made me realize that might be right thing to do after all._

"Well then this settles up the things, look like it is for me to leave and start the journey too like you guys did, Bye see you guys later" Kakar said and was about leave.

"Hmm, two things I forgot to say the first is if you ever happen to be near Cerulean City, visit my village and the second thing is Now this makes us Rivals too, aren't we ?" Kakar said to with a smiley face.

"Yup ,this makes us too". I replied with a smile too, _And then we did the fist bump as gesture of agreement and bid farewell to him._

"Oi Krish, you better heal up your Charmander in Poke center, before we leaving and stay there till I Come after packing things for the trip" Nima said.

"Huh, You tagging along too" I questioned. _Suddenly she was about to burst her emotions , I foresaw it without any choice I agreed , and then her Emotions turned back normal. Then she went to her grandparents house directions._

"Looks we have no choice Charmander" while looking down I said to the tired Fire Pokemon.

"Now let's heal you quickly". I said while putting him on my shoulder.

 **With the above events it concludes this chapter and also the start of the Rivalry with Randy and as well as Kakar. Looks like the Random trainer is none other than Kakar at last , Sorry for the late posting of this chapter after long long time. I actually finished half of the chapter and other half later ,so please forgive me for the sudden changes in the character development and I don't have the time to improve it so I left it as it is now. Thanks for your support guys I will keep on posting new chapters soon and gonna start the rough work soon for it.(since I forgot how the story and chapters story plot should go on , I will recall the story plot soon , and make it fast for the story). Let's see what's going to happen in the next chapter and as well as in story for these characters. Looks like the Pokemon anime/Franchise going to hit the thousands episodes milestone this week , And Ash Rockruff had it's own peculiar evolution line. Like they did to Greninja in XYZ. Now the series is going with the good story instead of childish , after the battle between Gladion, second Kahuna , back to kanto again made amazing battles and incredible amount hype things while watching looks like they didn't made Ash reboot for this season. This month we going to receive the new games UltraSun and UltraMoon Pokemon games, let's see what awaits in those games as new if anyone want to express something about this games and series of the anime please do it.**

 **1) Did I pushed the characters development soon?**

 **2) Do you guys feel does this is a long chapter with less content and boring?**

 **3) What you guys think about the new upcoming games and how about the anime so far ?**

 **4) Did anyone expected to see Ash getting new pokemon forms/evolution only for himself in the series back in XYZ and as well as in Sun and Moon?**

 **5) What new features you expect from the games and as well as for anime series now and in the future?**

 **Krish: - Charmander (Scratch, Growl, Ember) {Bold, Blaze, M},**

 **Pidgey (Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Quick Attack) {Docile, Keen Eye, M}.**

 **Randy: - Squirtle, Rhyhorn.**

 **Kakar: - Bulbasaur.**

 **Guys please be sure to PM, Review this chapter and this story. Please tell me the suggestions to improve this and help me to rectify the mistakes too in this story.** **I hope the next chapters will be soon out. Forgive me for my English and the Grammatical and Verbal error and mistakes within these chapters.** **And let me notify it and help me to improve it . Until then Peace Out.**


End file.
